


Perspectivas

by Death_God_Raven



Series: A Mad Tea-Party [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada observaba cada pequeño gesto de ellos con incredulidad, su mente en blanco le gritaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella era algo sumamente inmoral y anormal. Aun así, ella no despegaba sus ojos de la escena con el rostro sonrojado. A pesar de no entenderlo, aquel desenvolvimiento de los hechos comenzaba a encantarle poco a poco. (Break & Vincent)<br/>*Reescrito*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectivas

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~.  
> He decidido reescribir este one-shot y bueno… así salió D:  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

**ONE-SHOT**

Ada Vessalius no se consideraba como una de las personas más observadoras del mundo, si algo de gran índole pasaba frente a ella, era probable que ella no se diera cuenta de absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, había algo que desde hace un buen tiempo venía ocupando su mente con dudas que rogaban ser saciadas con prontitud. Por supuesto, este sentimiento solo aparecía cuando Pandora organizaba sus fiestas, invitando a todos los relacionados con dicha organización. Era en estas fiestas en donde ella siempre observaba a la única persona que captaba por completo su atención en ese lugar.

Vincent Nightray.

Ella amaba ver sus expresiones sin que él se percatara de ello.

Pero al hacer siempre esto, Ada se dio cuenta de que las expresiones de Vincent se habían vuelto más variadas por alguna razón, era como si algo de un tiempo para acá hubiera cambiado en aquel Nightray. Ella no tardó mucho en descubrir la causa de ese cambio, al parecer ese comportamiento solo de daba discretamente con una sola persona.

Xerxes Break.

“Oh, ahí viene el Sr. Break.” – Dijo ella en su mente con una sonrisa.

Ahora tenía que disimular y esperar para ver qué sería lo siguiente que sucedería.

Vincent se percató de la presencia de Break e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Mientras que Break al notar la existencia de la _rata de alcantarilla_ como él solía llamarlo, pasó de él olímpicamente solo para fastidiarlo.

“Ahora se hacen los interesantes…” -  Ada en su interior rió entre tanto tomaba un refresco de la bandeja de un camarero que iba pasando.

¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, señorita? – Dijo un apuesto joven salido de la nada a Ada, sacándola de su rutina de vigilancia ociosa.

No gracias, me siento un poco mal. – Dijo Ada cortésmente.

Estaba segura que ella se vería muy rara vigilándolos a ellos mientras bailaba, por eso era mejor rechazar aquella invitación.

Necesitaba seguir observando.

Descubriría lo que esos dos se traían de una vez por todas.

Ada volvió la vista a Vincent y a Break, quienes ahora compartían una mirada fugaz que fue cortada al instante por los dos a la vez.

¿Qué les pasaba?

Era como ver un par de imanes que se atraían y luego de la nada se repelían sin razón alguna.

Eso pensaba ella al verlos.

No los entiendo… - Ada solo podía decir eso al observar aquella situación.

Vio que Break se situó con disimulo cerca de una ventana, cuidando que nadie estuviera viendo hacia esa dirección. Ada optó por esconderse de un grupo de personas que no estaban al tanto de su presencia para mirar sin problemas desde ahí. Había escuchado de Gil que Break tenía una mirada tipo radar que todo lo captaba si no tenías cuidado.

Entonces el albino dejó un papel escondido detrás de la cortina, compartiendo así una mirada cómplice con Vincent, que de inmediato atrapó el detalle del papel en la ventana. Fue así que Break salió de la concurrida sala rumbo a un lugar que era totalmente desconocido para Ada.

La curiosidad de Ada creció a niveles peligrosos.

Pero no…

Ella debía esperar que el papel fuera visualizado por la persona a la cual le era dirigido el mensaje.

Vincent dejó de hablar con Gil de inmediato, Ada creyó escuchar que él tomaría algo de aire, dirigiéndose de esta forma hacia la ventana en donde Break había estado parado minutos atrás. El rubio se cercioró al llegar que nadie estuviera mirando hacia ese lugar, podía ser terrible que alguien se diera cuenta de que había ido expresamente a buscar el papel que su enemigo proclamado había dejado atrás, tomándolo con ansiedad para salir de la sala.

Ada al no soportar su hambrienta curiosidad, deliberaba con desesperación si debía salir detrás de ellos o no, para descubrir el gran secreto que compartían. Y para su gran suerte, por decisión unánime, ganó el lado que pedía salir y averiguar la verdad. Con sigilo, Ada salió del salón rumbo al corredor en donde buscó con la mirada a Vincent sin éxito.

¿Por dónde se había ido el Nightray?

Hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un papel arrugado en el suelo que ella abrió al instante.

_“Te espero en ese lugar.”_

Eso no le decía mucho a Ada.

¿Dónde era ese lugar?

Sin más opciones en las que confiar, ella decidió nuevamente dejar todo a la suerte, lanzando el papel hacia su espalda esperando que le mostrara el camino a seguir.

Seguiré por el pasillo en donde caiga. – Dijo ella.

Volteó ansiosa y vio que había caído hacia la izquierda.

¡Es por ahí! – Ada casi corría por el pasillo. Agradecía enormemente haber elegido los zapatos más bajos de su colección, porque si no, ya se hubiera tropezado en el camino.

Al llegar a unas escaleras, ella subió los escalones de dos en dos lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al segundo piso en donde podía ver a un Vincent caminando hacia la puerta de una habitación. Ada no encontró ni una razón lógica en su mente inocente para explicar el por qué la reunión de Vincent y Break debía darse en un cuarto como ese.

Ella tragó saliva.

Solo había una forma para resolver aquel enigma.

La rubia se aventuró abrir la puerta levemente, descubriendo que había un mueble cerca de la entrada que le permitía ocultarse. Sin pensarlo mucho, Ada entró al mueble y entrecerró la puerta de este para poder ver todo desde ahí adentro.

Hasta que al fin llegaste. – Dijo Break algo impaciente por la espera.

La señorita Ada no dejaba de observarme. No me eches la culpa. – Contestó Vincent sin importarle el hacer esperar a Break.

Ada ahogó un sonido de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

Él se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba a pesar de que se había esforzado por disimularlo.

A mí tampoco dejaba de observarme. ¿Sospechará de algo? – Interrogó Break.

El que Break dijera eso le hacía gracia por alguna razón.

No lo creo… - Vincent no parecía muy seguro de su respuesta.

De cualquier forma, no importa. – Break empujó levemente a Vincent sobre la cama al soltar esta respuesta.

Eso es cierto. – Devolvió el rubio sintiendo como Break se le tiraba encima mientras le mordía el cuello dándole escalofríos por la acción.

Ada observaba cada pequeño gesto de ellos con incredulidad, su mente en blanco le gritaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella era algo sumamente inmoral y anormal. Aun así, ella no despegaba sus ojos de la escena con el rostro sonrojado. A pesar de no entenderlo, aquel desenvolvimiento de los hechos comenzaba a encantarle poco a poco.

Break logró deshacerse de la camisa de Vincent pasando sus manos frías por el pecho del rubio con ansias. Entre tanto el Nightray con sus manos soltaba el pantalón de Break con algo de desesperación, no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que alguien podía darse cuenta de la ausencia de ambos en la fiesta. Vincent no estaba para darle explicaciones a nadie, se imaginaba que Break era el mismo caso. Break al sentir que la parte baja de vestimenta comenzaba a bajar, se deshizo a medias del pantalón de Vincent solo para posar sus dedos en la entrepierna de este.

Ada al ver esto se tapó los ojos rindiéndose a los pocos segundos de hacerlo.

No podía simplemente cerrar los ojos.

El sirviente de la casa Rainsworth se situó entre las piernas de Vincent, apropiándose de los labios del sujeto que estaba debajo de él. Su beso que había comenzado como un simple roce, terminó volviéndose una lucha salvaje por la dominación de la boca del otro. Obligando a los dos a juntar más sus cuerpos para así unirse con el otro en la fiesta de caricias malintencionadas.

El rubio al sentir el miembro duro de Break cerca de su entrada, decidió prestar ayuda para que este llegara al estado en que lo deseaba más. Sus gráciles manos empezaron a masajear el falo para hacer aparecer el producto del deseo de Break por él, escuchando los gruñidos de satisfacción del albino al conseguirlo. Vincent al sentir que ya era el momento, cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Break, dándole una señal silenciosa de que se apurara.

El rostro de Ada en este punto competía fácilmente con el color del cabello del mismísimo Rufus Barma.

Vamos, Sombrerero~. ¿O es que todavía quieres castigarme por hacerte esperar~? – Preguntó Vincent susurrando cerca de la oreja de Break.

Debería hacerlo~. Pero no quiero. Estás de suerte, sucia rata. – Dijo Break jalando el cabello del rubio hacia abajo para dejarlo acostado totalmente sobre la cama.

Kyaa~. – El Nightray se emocionó por el jalón de cabello quedando a merced de un excitado Break que solo sonreía con demencia mientras acomodaba su miembro en la parte posterior de Vincent.

Ni siquiera me molestaré en prepararte, maldita rata masoquista. – Break entró en él sin siquiera importarle cuanto pudiera hacer sufrir su compañero.

Sabía que a Vincent Nightray le gustaba ese trato, especialmente si lo hacía él. Vincent al sentirlo dentro se tensó primero por el dolor y luego por el goce que le estaba dando las embestidas bruscas de Break. Al rozar cierto punto, el rubio no pudo evitar dejar ir de sus labios un gemido entre la sonrisa burlesca que llevaba su rostro.

M-Me conoces tan bien, Break~. - Vincent susurró aquel nombre elevando más el deseo en Break.

Cuando pronunciaba ese nombre con ese cinismo característico de él, le excitaba más que escuchar el apodo de Sombrerero.

Break levantó las piernas de él para poner más peso y potencia en sus furiosas estocadas que solo transmitían el desprecio que sentía hacia su peor enemigo; a quien podía asesinar si se atrevía a meterse en su camino y a quien podía desear más que una mujer con grandes atributos, las cuales él solía decir que le parecían más atractivas entre líneas.

Nada se comparaba al desprecio, al odio y a la atracción que sentía hacia Vincent Nightray en estos momentos.

Todo eso hacia la misma persona.

A Xerxes Break no le gustaban en absoluto las fiestas, pero solo las soportaba porque podían darse este tipo de encuentros en estas ocasiones, en donde nadie sospecharía que sucedían.

¡Ah…! ¡Break…! – Vincent ya estaba en su límite.

Si antes ella estaba anonadada con lo que sucedía, ahora Ada estaba sin palabras. Su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que sus ojos hacían, era el seguir viendo y registrando en su cabeza cada detalle de lo que sucedía frente a ella.

Los gemidos por parte de los dos se hicieron más altos a medida que las embestidas furiosas de Break se intensificaban de manera brutal.

Se mordían.

Se arañaban.

Se insultaban.

Se besaban con pasión.

Se deseaban la muerte con todo el odio que podían transmitir sus cuerpos.

Ya cuando parecía que se iban a detener, Break volteó a Vincent con bastante problema para comenzar otra ronda de gemidos aún más sonoros que los anteriores.

Ada estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal, no sabía qué le sucedía a ella misma. En vez de estar horrorizada como estaba minutos atrás, ahora no podía dejar de ver todo. Incluso se atrevía a decir que lo estaba disfrutando de la manera más abochornante.

Break manoseaba a Vincent de manera descarada, se pegaba a él y lamía su nuca haciendo que este tuviera escalofríos de placer, mordía su cuello y arañaba su pecho para marcar su paso por él de una forma desvergonzada. Cada toque de Break producía el efecto de éxtasis en Vincent debilitando sus rodillas. Su cuerpo no podía resistir las sensaciones que enviaban a su sistema nervioso a un viaje por las estrellas.

Ambos tenían expresiones que jamás nadie conocería, a excepción de la persona que los observaba desde las sombras en estos momentos.

Vincent fue el primero en correrse al no poder resistir el trato de Break.

Ah, ya no puedo más… - Vincent apoyó el rostro en la almohada respirando entrecortadamente.

Yo no he terminado aún… - Break concentró su energía en el último movimiento buscando así venirse de una buena vez, cosa que consiguió aun con las manos en la cintura de Vincent.

Les tomó diez minutos recuperar el aliento, entre lo que Ada seguía procesando el suceso del que había sido testigo.

Tú serás el de abajo la próxima vez… - Advirtió Vincent aseándose mientras.

Lo que sea… - Respondió Break con desinterés, aunque en su interior era otra historia.

Salieron de la habitación cuando habían logrado eliminar todas las evidencias de cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro su reputación como grandes “enemigos”.

Dejando atrás a la más silenciosa prueba de todas.

Algo siniestro había nacido en el interior de Vessalius Ada.

Su sonrisa al salir del mueble corroboraba esta gran verdad.

**UN MES DESPUÉS EN OTRA FIESTA DE PANDORA**

El juego de miradas “desinteresadas” de Break y Vincent, daba el inicio de la danza de cortejo para la reunión secreta de ambos.

Ada miraba toda la acción a través de un espejo, simulando estar arreglando su maquillaje como cualquier dama normal que se preocupaba por su apariencia. Engañando a los otros dos hombres para que pudieran desenvolverse sin temor a que alguien más descubriera su gran secreto.

Pero ellos no debían preocuparse por este punto.

Ada Vessalius jamás revelaría esto.

Al ella notar que algo pronto sucedería, se adelantó y salió del gran salón para correr a esconderse en aquel mueble de esa habitación.

Ella se había vuelto adicta a ellos.

Su manera de desearse y odiarse los hacia amarlos.

Para ser exactos amaba su manera de interactuar con el otro.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Ada solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción.

El show estaba por comenzar.

“Vamos, ámense como siempre.” – Dijo ella deseosa de ver el encuentro que se daría ese día.


End file.
